


Long Journey

by thughaonotminghao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Other, Valentine's Day, Wooyoung is prego, Yeosang is the bestest friend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Wooyoung is feeling really crappy and being 5 months pregnant really isn't helping.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! This is for all you Mpreg stans. PLEASE COMMENT IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU WANT TO POINT OUT!
> 
> Also, I'm officially taking one shot requests! Comment a ship and your story idea! 
> 
> And, I'm VERY AWARE that it's the day after Valentine's Day but as Yeosang said in Wonderland, "I don't give a shit".

"UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Being pregnant fucking sucks!" Wooyoung moaned as he flushed the toilet after his morning throw up session. San rubbed his husband's back, "I'm sorry baby. But, you're the one who asked me to fuck you without a condom so, kinda on you." Wooyoung glared at him, "Not helping. But Yeosang's coming over while you're at work." San nodded, "Okay, I'm going to go get ready to go. Try to eat something okay?" Wooyoung nodded and got up from the bathroom floor and left the bathroom. Roaming the pantry, Wooyoung found some Krave and milk and poured himself a bowl. San came down twenty minutes later in his simple florist attire. After all, he is the owner of the famous Moon River flower cafe where guests could get coffee and flowers at the same place. Wooyoung looked up from his cereal, "You look sexy as usual." San smiled as he went over to kiss Wooyoung, "Don't get any ideas babe. You're pregnant and I'm gonna be late. I'll see you after work okay?" Wooyoung kissed San's cheek, "Kay, don't go to the bar PLEASE! Pregnant me can't deal with drunk you." San laughed, "Okay. Bye love! I love you!" Wooyoung waved, "Bye. Love you too."

The doorbell rang shortly after. Wooyoung put his bowl and spoon in the sink and went to the door, "Yeosang! How are you?" The older hugged Wooyoung, "Great. Jongho had early lifting classes to teach so he left a couple hours ago and Seonghwa and Hongjoong hyungs took Xion for the day so I'M FREE! I brought ice cream in case you get cramps and feel like crying over My Annoying Brother again." Wooyoung smiled at his friend, 'Very funny. Come on. You want coffee?" Yeosang sat his friend down in the living room, "You sit. You want a hot mocha right?" "You know it!" The coffee was made and the two men sat on the couch, "So, how's the baby?" "You know, being an asshole. Making me throw up, giving me the WEIRDEST cravings, I want this kid out and in the world!" Yeosang sipped his coffee, "Well, at least you don't have a five-year-old running around the house." Wooyoung shrugged, "You love Xion though." Yeosang shrugged, "I do. Anyways, what are you going to name him?" "I want to give him a unique name. Maybe Jihyuk or Hakmin? San and I are thinking about it." Wooyoung set his cup down on the coffee table, "You wanna go make some brownies?" Yeosang asked. "How'd you know I was craving brownies?" Wooyoung inquired. "Intuition. Also, I know you have brownie mix in your pantry. Let's go!" 


	2. D-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung's about to shit out his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I decided to add a second and third chapter.

It was 4 AM and Wooyoung ~~thought~~ knew something was wrong. He had woken up to intense pain in his lower area. He had tried to walk it off but his body really decided to fuck him over today. After an hour of walking, reality hit Wooyoung like a shit ton of bricks. Oh shit, he thought to himself, I'm in labor. Wooyoung immediately woke up San, "Honey, the baby want's out." San, half-awake, was genuinely confused, "W-what? What do you mean Woo?" "I'm in labor, we have to go to the hospital!" Wooyoung replied. That woke San up instantly, "Oh fuck. Give me two minutes and we'll be out. Wooyoung grabbed the hospital bag they had prepared literally the night before and waited at the door while he called Yeosang, "W-woo? It's literally four in the morning. The fuck do you want?" "Excuse you, I'm about to shit a baby out of my ass," Wooyoung replied as he and San walked out of their apartment and to their car. "Oh shit. Okay, which hospital are you going to?" Yeosang asked as he got out of bed. "The same one that you went to. San and I are leaving now. Bring Jongho and Xion if you want but please don't if they're sleeping right now." "Will do. See you at the hospital," Yeosang hung up. Wooyoung took a few deep breaths as he felt another contraction coming, "Babe, how long until we get to the hospital?" "Hold on for five minutes Youngie. Can you do that for me?" San asked as they stopped at a red light. Wooyoung gave a nod and San quickly shifted his gaze back onto the road. The rest of the ride to the hospital went without a hitch minus Wooyoung cursing every 5 minutes due to contractions. 

Yeosang met San at the hospital not much later with Seonghwa and Hongjoong in tow, "Where's Wooyoung?" Hongjoong asked. "His water broke like 5 minutes ago and the doctors asked me to wait outside. Wooyoung's mother is with him," San replied nervously. It was 7:15 AM now, three hours and fifteen minutes since Wooyoung's labor had begun and the four men waited in the waiting room anxiously. San had texted Yunho to close the cafe and Yunho soon came with Mingi followed by Jongho and baby Xion. 45 minutes passed and a doctor came up to the group, "You are the party here with Choi Wooyoung correct?" Everyone nodded. "The baby is here! Please follow me." Everyone got up and followed the doctor to Wooyoung's room. San instantly started crying when he saw his son for the first time, "H-he's so cute." Wooyoung smiled, "Do you want to hold him?" San nodded and got to hold the baby. "Aww, he has your face San," his mother inlaw noted, "What do you want to name him?" "Why not Jeonghui? The name itself means gentle beauty." San asked, still doting over his newborn son. "That's perfect Sannie," Wooyoung replied. "You guys are going to be great parents," Seonghwa remarked. "Wow, I feel honored," Wooyoung replied sarcastically. "It's been 10 minutes since he was screaming bloody murder and he's already making savage comments," Yeosang muttered. Everyone laughed. It's true they are going to be great parents.

The birth certificate had come back a few days after. It said the following, "Name: Choi Jeonghui Gender: Male Date of Birth: August 8th, 2038 8:00 AM Parents: Choi San and Choi (Formerly Jung) Wooyoung"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, that was shitty. Watch out for the third and final chapter. It will be a time skip!


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast-forward 18 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee. Final chapter and it's GRADUATION! Also please note that South Korean students use public transportation! Also, it's common for siblings to share a syllable of their name. For example, Xion and Dongmyeong from Oneus and Onewe respectively both share the syllable 'Dong' since Xion's real name is Dongju.

"CHOI JEONGHUI! GET DOWN HERE OR YOU'LL MISS THE BUS!" Wooyoung yelled from the kitchen. "COMING EOMMA!" Jeonghui came flying down the stairs, "You took your suppressants this morning right?" San asked, taking a sip of coffee. "Yes, Appa. And you and Eomma will fuck when Minjeong and I aren't in the house right?" Jeonghui asked, putting a french latte capsule in the Keurig. Both of the older men blushed, "Yeah. You two really need to work on being a little quieter." Minjeong added as she walked into the kitchen. "Alright enough with the sex talk. Jeonghui, get your coat and get out of the house before you miss the bus and become late to your own graduation. Minjeong, get at least some of your homework done before we leave for your brother's graduation. And San, go find your goddamn pants before you have to wear mine," Wooyoung ordered. The kids left the kitchen, "Damn babe, you're hot when you order people around." San said, pulling Wooyoung to a back hug. "BYE EOMMA AND APPA! SEE YOU LATER!" Jeonghui yelled.

Wooyoung chuckled, "As much as I love you, I need you to find your pants and get ready. I know you want to shower." Wooyoung kissed San and sent him off to the laundry room. Wooyoung turned back to the cat, "You hungry Nana?" Nana meowed hungrily. Wooyoung smiled and quickly got the cat food and put it in Nana's bowl. After making sure Nana was eating, Wooyoung left to get his own suit on. San came out of the master bathroom with a towel on his head, "You getting ready?" Wooyoung pulled out a coat hanger, "Yeah. Is this too formal?" It was a loose dress shirt made with a kind of sheer material and some standard dress pants. San shrugged, "It looks fine to me as long as you wear some kind of blazer." Wooyoung nodded, "MINJEONG! DID YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK?!" Wooyoung yelled down the hallway. "CAN A WOMAN DO HER HOMEWORK IN PEACE?!" Minjeong yelled back. San and Wooyoung both rolled their eyes. Both of the older men got ready and waited downstairs for their daughter. Minjeong came down the stairs, "Damn, are those my parents? When did they become so stylish?" "Very funny, let's get out of here. We only have twenty minutes," San said as everyone got their shoes on. The winter air nipped the cheeks of the Choi family as they walked to the small convenience store to grab a quick breakfast. "UGH! Why is it so cold?!" Minjeong groaned. "It's seven degrees below zero and you're not wearing some kind of coat even though we both told you that it's going to be cold as hell!" Wooyoung snapped. San tried to calm his husband down, "Babe, calm down. We're gonna be late. How about we go for some jjajangmyeon and tangsuyuk afterward?" "Damn Appa. You're a miracle worker," Minjeong said in awe. The Chois met up with their friends, "Yeosang!" Wooyoung called. The brown-haired turned, "Wooyoung! You look nice today." "You too! Thank you for coming to Jeonghui's graduation. Is that Xion?" Wooyoung asked. "Hello, Mr. Choi! It's been a while. How have you been," the college-aged student smiled. Xion had grown up to be a handsome young man, he took after his Eomma. "I'm good Xion. How's college?" Wooyoung asked as the group walked into the auditorium. "It's going well. I'm getting ready to take my biliteracy exams in about two weeks," The orange-haired beamed. "That's amazing. I'll see you later Xion. It was nice meeting you again!" Wooyoung called as he went with San and Jeongjun to their seats. "You too Mr. Choi!" 

The graduation was understandably long with 415 students moving on. The students threw their caps up and were met with proud parents, "Oh, my son is all grown up now! What am I going to do?" Wooyoung asked, hugging his son. "Eomma, you're embarrassing us," Jeonghui muttered. "Oppa, you're speech wasn't any better," Minjeong replied. "Damn, my fake little brother's growing up!" "Xion hyung! Yeosang samchon! Thank you for coming!" Jeonghui exclaimed. "It's nothing. Come on, I've been around since the beginning. This is the least I could do," Yeosang replied. "Why don't we go get some jjajangmyeon? I'm starving!" San said. Minjeong rolled her eyes, "Of course you are Appa." "Yeosang, you want to come with us? You're invited as well Xion," Wooyoung asked his friend. "It's okay. We have to go somewhere else soon. Congratulations on graduating Jeonghui! Call me later Wooyoung," Yeosang called as he and his son left the crowded auditorium. "Can we go get jjajangmyeon?" San asked. "Jeez appa, all you think about is food," Minjeong chided.

**Later that night**

It was late night by the time San had joined his husband in bed, "Whatcha reading Youngie?" "The Temperature of Language," Wooyoung replied, not looking up. San guided Wooyoung's hands to close the book, "I didn't even get the page number." Wooyoung pouted as he put the book on the nightstand. "185, babe. What else is on that beautiful mind of yours?" Wooyoung smiled and kissed his lover, "You." "What did I ever do to deserve you Woo?" San asked, admiring Wooyoung. "You loved me for who I was and you never stopped," Wooyoung replied, giving San another kiss, "We should sleep. Don't need to wake up late tomorrow." San smiled and kissed Wooyoung, "Night baby." "Night Sannie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multi-chaptered FINISHED book wtf??? Thank you for reading this shitshow. This was my first multi(?) chaptered omegaverse story. I have a lot more in store, I just have to write it but it probably won't happen for a while because school is bitching at my ass. Have a good day/night/afternoon. And remember, YOU ARE AMAZING!!!

**Author's Note:**

> That was a rough ending but I legit did not know how to end it. Anyways, happy late Valentine's Day. I hope you guys all got to spend time with your S.O. if you had one. And please comment if you found something I can fix for my next work. Please, I THRIVE off of comments. Have a good day/night!


End file.
